


Sugar

by sanqianyuanzhiqiu



Series: 虹组 [23]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqianyuanzhiqiu/pseuds/sanqianyuanzhiqiu
Summary: 写着玩的腿肉
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Series: 虹组 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377046
Kudos: 8





	1. 蛇院级长樱井翔x蛇院在逃松本润（HPau）

斯莱特林的樱井翔是个非常负责的级长。具体表现为：当宵禁时间已过，依然有人在宿舍外游荡，樱井级长就会亲自出马，一个个将他们找回来。  
同为级长的相叶雅纪曾对此表示过不解。  
“你不觉得如果他们被老师抓住，会很容易给学院扣分吗？”樱井问他。  
相叶非常真诚地摇头，“不会呀，我们格兰芬多总是一起出动，所以要抓也是一起被抓。”   
“……”樱井狠狠地翻了个白眼，太过用力以至于头有点晕。   
相叶耸耸肩膀，“随你高兴吧。 ”他撅起嘴，“反正如果不是例行巡查，我才不会在晚上乱跑。”

在所有在逃人士中，松本润无疑是最难搞的一个。  
樱井的例行巡查时间是周一和周四。然而事实是一周七天，他大概有五天都不能睡个好觉，五天都是因为去抓松本润。  
一到晚上，斯莱特林学生就能看到他们的级长肉眼可见地开始不安——越来越频繁地摸鼻子、向公共休息室洞口张望……   
终于，等到所有人都打着哈欠回到宿舍，某人却依然连人影都没有的时候，樱井才不得不面对事实，垂头丧气地给自己施了个幻身咒，拖着沉重的步伐爬出公共休息室，一边躲避来往的幽灵和巡查老师，一边思考松本润今天会去哪里。

——魁地奇球场？松本夜盲，对他来说夜晚大概不是个上天的好时机。厨房？比起松本，更可能待在那里的大概是生田斗真。梅林保佑可千万别是天文塔……！

斯莱特林的公共休息室在湖底，离地下室和洞穴都很近。樱井习惯性地顺着走廊拐到了小情侣最爱去的洞穴，老实说他不认为松本会在那里，不过去看看也没坏处。

不过今晚他的直觉也许出了点问题——或者其实是，奇迹般的准确？

冷飕飕的凉风显然没破坏这对正在卿卿我我的男女的性质，刻意压低的呻吟从最后一个洞穴传出。樱井点亮魔杖，发现居然是松本和一个拉文克劳的女生。松本的衬衫已经解开了大半，最上面那颗扣子掉了。  
樱井眯起眼睛。  
“斯莱特林扣十分。拉文克劳扣十五分——劳拉，你不该和松本搅合在一起。”  
女生咬着嘴唇将长袜拉好，冲樱井投去害怕的一瞥，匆匆跑了。樱井注视着她远去，低声念了一句飞来咒将扣子召唤来，递给松本。  
“谢谢。”松本接过，依然靠在墙上。  
“你不打算站直吗？”樱井问他。  
“你要再扣自己学院十分吗？”松本挑衅地看着他。  
樱井收起魔杖，“你就这么和前男友说话？”  
“既然是前男友，凭什么管我？”  
樱井不看他。“我是级长。”他避重就轻。  
“今天又不是你巡查日期。”松本指出。  
“所以你以为做什么都可以？”  
“你都不管我了，我当然做什么都可以。”松本气呼呼地说，“反正你只是在乎斯莱特林的分数罢了。”

樱井沉默了几秒，对他说：“过来。”  
“干嘛？”松本不动，“反正你……”被不耐烦的樱井一把扯过去，“樱井翔你干什么！”  
樱井不理他，从领口开始，将他敞开的衬衫扣子系上。  
“小心着凉。”  
他低着头，圆圆的后脑勺像颗栗子。松本僵在原地，任他在自己身上动手动脚。  
像是过了一个世纪，松本手脚都快僵硬了，忽然听到樱井小小地“诶？”了一声。他低头一看，顿时黑线。  
“樱井翔你怎么连系个扣子都能对不准！”

樱井趁机一把抱住生气的恋人。  
“对啊我就是离不开你。”胡搅蛮缠地将脸埋在松本脖颈，嘴唇在他脖子耳朵上一顿乱亲，“你回来吧，好不好？”  
松本被他亲得痒得直笑，又没法跑，只能投降，“好好好……你先放开我！”  
“不要！”

第二天，斯莱特林漏斗里的宝石又少了一些，最近一直黑着脸的樱井级长却笑眯眯的，被问起时只说在逃人士捉拿归案，终于睡了个好觉。

生田：松润你怎么看起来很疲惫的样子？没睡好？没吃饱？我这里有手指饼干和牛奶哦——  
松本：……管好你自己。再去厨房扣五十分。  
生田：？

Q：为什么分手期间松本润不愿意回自己宿舍？  
A：因为斯莱特林宿舍都是单间，一个人待着太孤单了。（啊！万恶的有钱人！）


	2. 加糖摇十倍三十题

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 题目来自lofter@薄荷糖。

加糖要十倍三十题。

Lofter@薄荷糖

1\. 吃零食的正确姿势   
在松本润第三次一拳砸向那包无辜的薯片时，樱井翔终于看不下去了。  
2\. 噩梦与安抚  
他们做噩梦时的表现不太一样：松本会直接哭醒，至于樱井，则体现在近年来被控制在可接受范围内的不良睡姿重出江湖，导致第二天松本不得不满房间捞人。  
3\. 一本正经的耍流氓  
松本：……你能不能别这么看我  
樱井：怎么，舞台上不能看，床上也不能？  
4\. 意见分歧时  
松本：翔桑我想养猫  
樱井：乖，还是我养你吧  
5\. 和宠物争宠  
樱井：……没有宠物，宠物play可以吗  
6\. 抬头索吻/低头拥吻  
樱井：我是绝对不会踮脚的！（坚定）  
7\. 用唇来惩罚  
樱井：吃超辣拉面或者亲五个小时，你选  
松本：？？？  
8\. Ta的唇是甜的  
松本：翔桑你换唇膏牌子了？  
樱井：嗯～樱花味🌸～好闻吗～  
松本：……是樱花味可乐没让你长记性吗  
樱井：反正又不是我吃（摊手  
9\. 没有什么好隐瞒的事情  
松本：唔……小时候是龅牙，身体特别瘦弱完全不是muscle系，还有，特别喜欢他  
樱井（心满意足）：うん～  
10\. 绝无仅有的骄傲和信任  
松本：让翔桑去鬼屋他一定跑的比谁都快！信我！  
11\. 偶尔也会自己一个人呆着  
周一晚上。  
松本：翔桑今天也辛苦了～  
五小时后。  
松本：樱井翔你一个反省会到底要开到几点！  
12\. 早上醒来专心注视对方的睡颜  
松本：我早上醒来的样子？……超级不高兴的哦  
樱井：啾咪  
13\. 用马克笔将ta的姓名写在心口上  
樱井：我们都是写在腹部或者大腿或者——（被松本拖走  
14\. 将半化未化的巧克力渡到对方口中  
松本：唔……别趁我不注意往我身上抹啊！！！  
15\. 下楼梯扑怀  
松本：看！我！身轻如燕！  
樱井（艰难爬起）：燕，下次扑过来之前能不能说一声  
16\. 不能忍受孤独  
樱井：……你倒是赶快搬来和我一起住啊！  
17\. 起床时埋在对方的腰窝中吸气  
松本：翔桑早上好……说吧，这次又是梦到想要逃到哪里去？  
18\. 没做的正事？吻你难道不是吗  
松本：……可是已经五个小时了  
樱井：所以？  
松本：早知道我一定选特辣拉面  
19\. 带有身高差的地咚  
樱井：松本润你知道我已经无法承受你的重量了对吧……  
20\. 埋胸杀，摸头杀  
松本：翔桑我觉得你搞错了，我练胸肌不是为了让你埋胸的  
樱井：那……  
松本：乳交想都别想  
21\. 可以把整个人窝进去的公主抱  
樱井：松本润你知道我已经抱不动你了对吧………  
22\. 喝醉之后会说出有意思的话/有意思的反应  
凌晨四点。  
松本：翔桑～恭喜～你中奖了～！奖品是来接我！  
樱井：……我可以不要吗？  
松本：奖品是我！  
樱井：場所はどこ？  
23\. 心意相通不过于此  
演唱会彩排的升降台上。  
樱井（眼含热泪）：你也很害怕对吧？！  
松本（热泪盈眶）：对啊我超兴奋的！！！  
24\. 有原则的纵容  
樱井：可以在我上面，但不可以反攻  
25\. 不容许他人介入的氛围  
相叶雅纪（举手）：这题我会——性张力  
26\. 无需将心意倾诉出来  
樱井：那不行，你不说，我怎么知道呢？  
松本：翔桑求你了……让我射……  
27\. 心甘情愿输得彻底  
松本：绝对是我爱你多一些！  
樱井：好的  
28\. 知根知底的拌嘴/吵架  
松本：樱井桑，叛逆期还没结束吧？  
樱井：嗯……  
松本：有这么好的妈妈，别让她生气啊  
樱井：好的，所以你到底什么时候去见我妈？  
29\. 回忆相识之事  
樱井：虫子  
松本：大脑门  
二宫和也：所以是……一见钟情？  
樱井&松本：正解！  
30\. 上床，拉灯  
第一次和樱井约会的第二天早上，松本给二宫打电话。  
【以下内容引用自sex and the city第一季第四集】

-I am so fucked.  
-What’s wrong?!  
-No...I mean, literally. I have been fucked every way you can be fucked...we did with him on top, me on top, me on my side, him on his side....on his back, on his side, on his face...

二宫忍无可忍地挂了电话。


	3. 与爱情相关的心理学效应十题

#与爱情相关的心理学效应#

1.黑暗效应  
光线暗的地方更容易产生恋情。在光线较暗的场所，双方很容易减少戒备感而产生安全感。

松本：樱井翔这就是你在电影院偷亲我的理由吗！

2.契可尼效应  
对于已有结果的事情容易忘怀，对于未达目标的事情总是记忆犹新。

樱井：虽然上次成功亲到了小润，但没能再进一步呢QAQ

3.罗密欧与朱丽叶效应  
当出现干扰恋爱双方关系爱情关系的外在力量时，双方情感反而会加强，关系也因此更牢固。

樱井：妈你要是不同意我就带他私奔！

4.马赫带效应  
在有对比的情况下，优点缺点会被无限放大，反之，则会被忽略。对爱情或人的考量也因此偏差很大。

樱井：见过玫瑰，怎么会看得上野花🌹

5.鸡尾酒会效应  
大脑对外界刺激有一种筛选功能，对自己有关的事情会立刻敏感起来，容易因此作出错误判断。

樱井：喜欢还是爱？  
松本：稍微有点不同……

樱井：他不爱我QAQ

6.恋爱补偿效应  
人一般会喜欢上喜欢自己的人，因为别人对你的爱慕包含了对你的肯定

（互夸太多拒绝吃狗粮）

7.曝光效应  
出现的越频繁，越容易产生好感。熟悉的代表了一定程度的安全感。

樱井：我和松本君第一次见面是在青山剧场，他当时真的非常瘦小，大眼睛圆滚滚的……  
松本：一起看演唱会？现地集合而已（坚定）  
………  
（拒绝吃狗粮x2）

8.暗示效应  
若隐若现的弦外音，能够得到预期效果。

松本：制服纽扣的约定，考虑得怎么样了？  
樱井：纽扣要给重要的人。袖口那一小颗给松润。

9.焦点效应  
如果能够向对方展现你对他的关注，彼此之间的距离也很快缩短。

松本：我在确认翔君的一切

10.弃猫效应  
失而复得，小心翼翼，愈发珍惜。

樱井：没失去过！哈！

ps.整理一发个人认为对写手或许有用的爱情效应，素材来源网络。最后的弃猫效应存在争议，其余有些是引申了爱情方面的诠释。


End file.
